A device of this type is known from WO 2004/060191. It comprises a pin that can be inserted into the dental root and secured there, preferably a threaded pin that can be screwed into the dental root and can be connected by a tension element, e.g., a cable to a tension unit. The tensile force required for extraction of the root is generated by the manually operable chucking device.